


Kintober 2019 - Let's Get Down And Dirty

by Rawr948



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Being in heat, Bondage, Choking, Costumes, Crossdressing, Demons, Doctor/nurse kink, Double Penetration, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Food Play, Genderbend, Genetically Engineered Beings, Gods, Half-Elves, Humans, Hybrids, Interspecies Sex, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threesomes, Tieflings, Uniform Kink, Werewolves, Worship, a/b/o dynamics, but not the focus, formal wear, genetically modified beings, hate/rough sex, kinky af, no beta we die like men, of the kinky variety, quite a few of those actually, theyre the same thing but i was torn on which to put, torture kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: ANother attempt at Kinktober! Wish me luck! (i'll need it)





	1. Day 1- Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon and a nightmare fae satisfy some things~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this features Vesta (Rawr), my sex demon and Amrita, Sinuzaki's, nightmare fae. They're besties, even though Amrita won't admit it. And very curious about each other. VERY curious.

Curiosity killed the cat, they say. Well, Amrita knew she was better than most 'cats'. Not much could catch her off guard and her curiosity had rarely led her somewhere she had little to no trouble getting out of. 

Her curiosity is what had her wandering into Rawr's room. The demon, a succubus if she was correct, was an interesting creature. Emotional, more so than many of their kind, and promiscuous. That last one she assumed was normal, though the demon hadn't asked her for sex. Not yet at least.

That wasn't what had her curious though, she didn't care about that. No, what she was curious about was what Rawr had mentioned in passing one day.

_ "I can use a type of aphrodisiac magic, it's easy. Takes nothing to use, and it's pretty strong." _

Then they had shrugged and changed the subject, asking Amrita more questions about herself or of the fae courts. Usually she would indulge the demon, but now she figured it was time to collect on all the questions they threw at her.

"Rawr," she said, watching as the demon uncurled themselves from a stuffed dinosaur. She gave the thing a baleful look, but shrugged it off. The demon could enjoy whatever comforts they wanted, it wasn't important to her.

"Hm?" Rawr questioned, setting a bookmark in their book. They liked Amrita, but they weren't about to lose their page for her. "What is it?" They asked, tossing the stuffed dinosaur to the side and patting their bed. An invitation for Amrita to sit down.

Amrita took the invitation, turning to face her... acquaintance. "I have a favor to ask of you. Since you have been so curious about me and I have indulged you." She could see the smirk growing on their lips, the flash of understanding in their eyes. So they knew. The corner of her lips twitched, the closest thing to a smile she would ever get.

"You want to try the aphrodisiac I can make, don't you?" 

Nodding, Amrita hummed softly. "Answer me a few questions first, but yes. I would like to try it for myself. I feel that I can handle it with my particular abilities." It wasn't said haughtily or anything of the sort, just a quiet confidence.

The demon had the audacity to snicker. If not for how used to it she was, she would be annoyed. It seemed Rawr was confident in her abilities too. She heaved a put upon sigh, shifting on the bed to make herself comfortable. If she was going to test this out, may as well be comfortable. 

"Okay, what do you want to know~" Rawr purred. 

Amrita hummed softly, thoughtful. She looked the demon over, noting the ever present sweater. It was utterly ridiculous, but the demon was clearly enamored with the thing.

Apart from...that, they didn't seem to be wearing anything else. She could see the thin, whip-like tail curled up beside them. It flicked around, similar to a cat's, on occasion.

"You mentioned it was aphrodisiac magic, correct?" At Rawr's answering nod, she nodded to herself once. "Is it special to your kind then?"

They chuckled, but gave Amrita another answering nod. "Yeah. It doesn't waste my energy because it's something I was born with. It's why it's so easy for me."

"And what will it do to me? What kind of effects have you observed."

Now it was the demon's turn to him in thought. They thought back to Zaz and even Sayyid, but the two were gods and unaffected. Unless they wanted to be. Nemezio got really riled up and it was fun to tease the younger being. Judas was always so shy, so careful even with their magic. Though he was less in control of himself eventually. "...it works differently for everyone. Some just get that extra push to get things started, others jump me." They shrugged. "It's always kind of fun to see the reactions. When I'm not starving, anyway."

She recalled a human saying, something about not playing with your food. A saying that Rawr clearly ignored.

Still, this was interesting information. She was even more curious to see how it would affect her.

Before she could ask another question, Rawr spoke up again. "You know...Zaz and Sayyid don't get affected by it at all. They're far too powerful, gods," they hummed softly. 

Amrita would be lying if this didn't surprise her. Sayyid she understood, from the little she had seen of the reclusive deity. He never tried to hide what he was. Zazual though, that was news. She had just assumed he was a demon. A very powerful one, but a demon all the same. Interesting...she would file that away for later. Maybe they could convince Rawr to talk about him, even if she'll have to deal with the  _ emotions _ .

"What are the symptoms everyone gets then. How will I know it's worked?" She asked, still certain she wouldn't be affected.

"Oh, you know," Rawr waved their hand nonchalantly. "Feeling like your skin is heating up, like you're wearing far too many layers and it's restricting you. This really big...itch, I guess. One that you have to scratch or it won't go away."

"And this itch is….?"

"Sex. You're going to want to fuck. The quicker the better. And you're definitely far more sensitive than before too. But," they grinned, their eyes getting a mischievous glint to them. "Why not just test it out, hm? Sometimes you just have to experience it yourself~"

Amrita knew what Rawr was trying to do, but she also knew that Rawr was right. There truly was no better way than to feel it for herself, if it even worked.

"Very well. Do your thing, Rawr."

Before she even finished her sentence, the demon's eyes began to glow. They had a pinkish luminescence to them, giving them an almost fuchsia look to them. There was some translucent, pink-red magic surrounding their hands that they lifted to their lips. "You're sure?" They asked, giving her an out of she wanted one.

"Very." 

It was enough consent for Vesta to blow the magic toward her. Amrita was caught off guard by the cloying, sweet scent it had. Like candy. She breathed it in, feeling the rest settle onto her skin. Where the magic touched her, she could feel a barely there tingling sensation. As if she was getting goosebumps. It was...odd.

While she knew the sensation, this wasn't like all those other times. It was almost pleasant, but also not enough? She felt the need for more of it.

"Well? How do you feel?" Rawr asked, snapping Amrita out of her thoughts. Which she realized were becoming fuzzier. 

And then a sudden flash of heat hit her, unbearable but not. 

"Oh," she breathed out, feeling almost breathless by the wave of sensations she was getting.

"It's working then~" Rawr purred, and that alone sent chills down Amrita's spine. "It's not as bad right now." They got up and circled around to be behind Amrita, eyeing her up and down. "But once I touch you," she whispered, leaning in close to her ear. "It will get worse." Vesta traced their finger along the shell of Amrita's ear.

She felt a full body shiver over take her. She let out a breathy moan as heat shot up her spine. It spread from there, washing over her and cooling in her belly. She was too distracted by how much  _ more _ she could feel, each little caress from Rawr seemingly igniting sparks of pleasure. 

Distantly she felt as the demon pushed her, making her lay down.

"You're not as vocal as some of my partner's," she heard Rawr say. "That's interesting, I wonder if I can make you scream?"

Amrita wasn't sure if they were talking to her or not, so she didn't answer. She was busy cataloguing each and every sensation. What she enjoyed more and what made her skin crawl unpleasantly.

Rawr seemed to be doing the same, fingers quickly moving away from areas she didn't quite like.

"There's too many layers on us," Rawr said, nose wrinkled in distaste. They snapped their fingers and now they were naked.

She was too, she could feel the cooler temperatures on her skin and the way her nipples hardened from it. 

"Oh, you look delicious~" Rawr purred. 

Warmth spread over her stomach, trailing up and up and up. Until it stopped just before one of her breasts. She shivered from the anticipation, the tingling stronger now. 

There was a shift in movement and Amrita looked down the length of her body to see Rawr over her. The demon sat on her lap, straddling her and making her moan softly. The skin on skin contact was electrifying. Then they ground their hips downward, breathy moans leaving them both. She wanted  _ more _ .

Her mind short circuited when she felt hands on one of her breasts and another trailing lower and lower and lower and- "Oh," she breathed, eyelids fluttering closed from how  _ good _ their hand felt there. How wonderful the feeling of smooth, yet experienced fingers twisted and pinched her nipples. 

"You should be more vocal~" Rawr hummed. And when had they leaned over them? They were suddenly so much closer to their body, more skin touching skin. 

"Let me hear those lovely sounds~" 

Amrita gasped, moaning softly as a wet, pink tongue licked one nipple. The other getting pinched and tugged on. She hadn't noticed her hands bunching up on the blankets, but they were. She let them go in favor of gripping Rawr's hair, the wavy strands silky and soft to the touch as she tugged on it roughly.

At the same time, she felt Rawr slip a finger into her. Both of them moaned again, Amrita just a bit louder than Vesta.

"What a good sub~" Rawr groaned, thrusting their finger into Amrita and getting another moan out of her. 

Sub. She wasn't a sub. It struck enough of a cord with her that she hissed and tugged on Rawr's hair harder, forcing their head to tilt upward and expose their neck. She leaned up and bit along the exposed skin. "I'm not," she breathed, an underlying growl to her tone.

She couldn't see the demon's face, but she could tell the other was smirking. Could sense their amusement. "Do-mmhhh~" 

"What was that?" 

Amrita tugged their hair even harder, sitting up properly and forcing Rawr to lean up too. "You won't be above me," she said, her tone frosty. And then she pushed Rawr so they fell against the bed. 

The surprised squeak was satisfying, but Amrita was feeling too hot and bothered to truly be satisfied.

Amrita reached between Rawr's legs, enjoying the sharp gasps they let out and the way their body tensed. "I will not," she whispered, acting purely on instinct as she positioned herself over Rawr's lap. "Let anyone." She lined herself up with their dick and grinned. "Be above me." She let herself drop into their dick. The feeling, both painful and pleasurable, had her throwing her head back with a loud moan. Followed closely by Rawr's own pleasure filled groan.

Amrita didn't give the demon time to recover, her need to get fucked overwhelming her patience. So she started to lift herself up, before dropping back onto their dick. Her hands leaned on Rawr's chest for balance. She let out many soft moans, roughly fucking herself on them, using them to chase her own pleasure.


	2. Day 2 - Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the god of destruction gets what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Vesta (sometimes Rawr) giving their godly lover a good bit or Worship~  
And Zaz, the godly lover in question, getting that attention he's always craved~  
They are baes~ Vesta is mine and Zaz is JudeJube's boi~

Vesta was stalking the halls of their magical home. They were looking for Zaz, having formed a plan of attack. So to speak. They were starting to feel hungry and wanted to feed, but they knew he would always indulge them. After some teasing.

That wasn't what the plan was for. They knew what he was, not the persona he put up for everyone else. Zaz was a god. One who, as far as Vesta knew, never got any worship. One that was treated more like a demon. All the while Sayyid, his brother and fellow god, did get the praise and glory a god should receive. Even they had brought the deity gifts and indulged him, at least until he started to treat them cruelly. But that wasn't important.

Vesta's thoughts were interrupted by a low chuckle. The sound made pleasant shivers go down their spine as they looked up. In front of them, just a few feet away, was Zaz. He was watching them, smirking and eyes shining with amusement. 

"Looked lost in thought, Pet. Care to share?" He drawled, pushing off from the wall he had been leaning on. "Didn't even answer me when I called you...you know how much I hate being ignored." 

Another shiver shot through them and Vesta's face flushed red in embarrassment. "I-I….shut up," they snapped lamely, huffing and looking at anywhere but him. Had they planned on being smooth, they would have failed horribly.

Zaz was in front of the demon now, amusement making his smirk grow wider. It was cute when they were so flustered. "Don't ignore me, pet," he hummed, cupping their chin. He lifted their face upward, making sure he got eye contact with them. "You'll get punished~"

He felt the shiver that went through them, feeling proud of himself. More so when they were so flustered about something.

"I-I…. I'll make it up to you," they whispered breathlessly.

Zaz raised a brow at them. "Oh? And how will you make it up to me?"

They shifted their weight, tail reaching up to curl around Zaz's wrist. "Worship," they breathed. Their eyes flicked down to Zaz's lips, before meeting his eyes again. "Giving my god the praise he deserves." Their confidence was returning, the previous embarrassment all but gone. 

Zaz was shocked. He hadn't been expecting that at all. Though it didn't last long, smirking down at the demon. At  _ his _ demon.

"Well, then who am I to stop you, Poppet~" he purred by their ear, the pet name coming easily to him. His smirk grew wider at the shiver they let out, feeling pleased with himself. 

And then they disappeared.

They appeared in Zaz's room, still standing close to each other. Zaz leaned in, almost as if to kiss them, before he turned away at the last second. Instead, going to sit on the bed and ignore the little whine they let out.

"Well, get to it, Pet." He spread his arms wide, tone low and commanding. "Worship your god."

Vesta felt shivers go through them. They didn't bother wasting time, heading over to him and pressing their lips to his. Their hands trailed down his clothed body, frowning into the kiss.

"We're far too overdressed for the occasion, my god," they whispered against his lips. "I must fix that." As they said so, they let magic wash over both of them.

Only for Zaz's magic to stop theirs in its tracks. "No magic, undress me yourself, Pet. I want you to worship me properly." He leaned back, smirk growing wider at the way Vesta huffed and rolled their eyes. Cheeky brat.

"As you wish, my god~" Vesta purred, holding back the sarcastic reply. They loved him, but he was such a shit sometimes. Which only made them love him more.

They wasted little time after that, hands running down his chest slowly. Their nails occasionally pressing against his skin. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for him to feel the promise of them.

They slipped their hands under his shirt and run up his body. It bunched up, but Vesta ignored it for the moment. Instead they moved to sit on his lap, glancing up at him to see if it was fine before they continued.

They pulled Zaz forward, bringing him in for another kiss. This one deeper than the last. As they did so, they lifted moved one of his hands through the shirt sleeve. Then the other. Last was his head. They bit his lip before breaking away from the kiss, tugging on the soft flesh gently as they leaned back.

Once they released it, though, Vesta quickly pulled the shirt over his head, snickering at the grunt he let out. Only to gasp when they felt the shivers go up their spine as Zaz tugged on their tail. When he had gotten a hold of it, they didn't know, but he did.

"What a bad little apostate. I should punish you," Zaz growled softly, pulling them in for a harsh kiss. He bit their bottom lip enough to make it bleed, sucking on it.

Vesta melted into it, almost forgetting what they were doing in favor of the pleasure he gave them. Almost.

They pushed away from him, Zaz's sharp teeth catching the small cut and making it bigger. Magic rushed to stitch the wound back together and Vesta licked their lips of the excess blood.

"I'm worshipping  _ you _ ," they huffed, pinching one of Zaz's nipples. "Later you can do whatever you want with me."

Zaz laughed, but conceded. Just this once. He laid down, arms under his head. He looked down the length of his body at Vesta with that ever present smirk of his.

"Well, go on then, Pet."

Vesta just rolled their eyes, a fond smile on their face. They crawled on top of him, settling themselves on his lap and making themselves comfortable.

They leaned down, pressing feather light kisses at the corner of Zaz's lips. His cheek, his jaw, his neck. All the way down to his collarbone. Their hands mapped out every inch of his chest, letting their nails just barely graze the skin. "Beautiful eyes," they whispered, kissing each eyelid. "Soft hair, so good for pulling...to run my hands through~" A kiss on his head. "Kissable lips, notable to~" They kissed him on the lips. "And sharp teeth, so fun~" Another kiss on the lips, this one deeper. 

"My handsome god," they whispered, kissing his cheek. "Alive." A kiss on his neck. "Amazing." A kiss on his shoulder. "Godly." A kiss to his collarbone."Wonderful." A kiss down his chest. "Powerful." Another kiss, this time on one nipple. "Cunning." A kiss on the other nipple. "Cruel." Teeth scraped against his stomach, sending tingles of pleasure along his spine. "Kind~" It was said with such a softness, wistful, that Zaz almost missed the soft kiss they placed on his navel.

Vesta stopped at the hem of his pants and looked up at Zaz through their lashes. " ** _Mine_ ** ." It was said possessively, making Zaz shiver from it. Oh he loved when they got like this.

Vesta kissed him again, nipping at the softer skin there as they unbuttoned his pants.

Only for them to disappear, as well as Vesta's clothes. 

Or their normal ones. Deep red, sheer robes covered them. A dark colored steel broach with a red gem in the middle holding it all in place. 

"Wha-"

"You're  _ mine _ . You worship  _ me _ . So you'll be in  _ my _ colors," Zaz said huskily, hungry eyes roaming over the demon's body. The robes were sheer enough that he could see them completely and he grinned, his hands going to their hips. "You needed to dress the part, Poppet~"

Vesta shivered, a breathy moan leaving them at the possible undertone in Zaz's voice.

"All yours, my god~"

Zaz hummed, his smirk becoming a grin. "Good~"

Vesta rocked their hips downward, their nails trailing over Zaz's body. They left slight raised lines over him, getting a groan from him. One that made Vesta moan, "Zaz~"

They felt something brush against their entrance, and they shivered from anticipations. They knew what it was and they were ready. But they not yet.

They reached under themselves, taking hold of one of Zaz's tentacle dicks. They could feel the barbs under their touch, giving the appendage a squeeze and relishing in the moan Zaz let out. The way he bucked his hips up against them.

"Wonderful," they moaned, rocking their hips down to meet Zaz's as they squeezed him again. The other two tentidicks squirmed under them, the bards catching at their entrance and making them groan at the pleasure-pain it caused. 

As they teased his dicks, their other hand dug their nails into Zaz's skin. Only for them to lean down and lick the small beads of blood that welled up. "Delicious~" They squeezed him again, rocking downward once more. "P-Perfect~"

Something snapped inside of Zaz at that. No one had called him perfect. Always the opposite. And here was Vesta, the one who seemed to always choose him over others, over  _ Sayyid _ . Calling him perfect. Him. The God of Destruction. 

"...More," Zaz groaned. He gripped their hips tightly, nails probably digging into them and piercing the robes. He didn't care though, he wanted more. Needed more. So he rocked his hips upward, forcing theirs down. "Don't stop talking."

"My god~ My o-only god, favourite~" Vesta moaned, they let go of his tentidick, placing their hand on his chest. The translucent, black slick coated their hand, staining it as well as Zaz's skin. But neither minded.

"Need you, Zaz, handsome god. Perfect god~" 

Zaz shivered. "You say such pretty things, what else can I make come out~" And without any warning, he lifted their hips and lined all three of his tentidicks to their entrance. Then he slammed them down onto the dicks, groaning at how tight they were. "You, mmmh~ you take m-me so well~" he moaned, head thrown back and eyes closed. He enjoyed the way they felt around him, the scream that they let out. The way they shivered and moaned from the pleasure even through the pain it must have caused them.

His grip on their hips never loosened, only growing tighter as he waited for them to adjust.

Vesta clenched around him, giving him the go ahead. Or he took it as such, pulling out and thrusting back in. The mewls and moans were music to his ears. As well as the praises that slipped down their lips, the way their hands touched and scratched him. The way their tail curled around his thigh and squeezed when he thrust in particularly rough, their voice becoming breathless.


	3. Day 3 - Rape/Non-Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always did manage to catch people's attention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to start, TW for rape, hahahaha  
Okay, information!  
Vincent is my boi, he's a human/falcon hybrid from an rp I do with Sinuzaki. He was horribly tortured as a smol bab and made to go through so much shit. And now he's going through more! ^w^ (I swear I love him.) Anyway, he was created for filthy rich sickos who wanted something more exotic than a tiger or a crocodile. So the the scientists made Vincent (and others like him) and he was sent to an island once one rich sicko bought him.  
The nameless man is the rich sicko who bought him, and others. 
> 
> This is my second attempt at writing non-con and I think I did better than my first attempt.....hopefully.

When he woke up, everything looked blurry. He blinked in hopes that his vision cleared. He could feel the dryness, as if someone shoved cotton balls into his mouth and left them there for a long time. The pressure in his skull from a headache getting ready to start.

He tried to move his arm, wanting to rub his forehead. But it didn't get far. Making a soft noise from his confusion, brows furrowing, he turned to look at his arm.

There was thick, coarse rope tied to his wrist and Vincent followed it up to a bed frame. His vision was clearing and he could make out the details of it. Intricate carvings of vines and spades curled along its dark wooden surface. Looking up showed a deep purple canopy with golden embroidery. 

Now that he was feeling more away, more like himself, he could feel how soft the sheets under him were.

It hit him instantly. This was not his bed. Not his room. And definitely not his 'home'.

A cold wave crashed over him, sucking the air out of his lungs and making him freeze in place. This wasn't home. This wasn't the labs either. He wasn't sure where he was or why he was here, but he didn't like it. The fact that his wrists were tied to the headboard made his throat constrict in fear. He tugged on the bindings, even though he knew they wouldn't give. And when they didn't, he felt his panic rising. If he was bound, he couldn't defend himself from whatever was going to happen to him. Whatever  _ they _ were planning. And it had to be them, the  _ scientists _ .

Vincent tugged at his bindings, finding that his claws didn't quite reach the rope. Kicking his legs out also showed that they were bound to the bed posts. His wings flapped and twitched uselessly under him.

"Don't pull too hard, you'll ruin that pretty skin." 

Vincent stilled, his heart beating so quickly he was afraid it would jump out of his chest. He didn't speak, didn't move. Whoever this was, they weren't a scientist. He didn't know them. Scientists never talked to him like that, as if he was some kind of treasure rather than a test subject for their cruel experiments.

"Don't be so scared Vincent~"

Shivers went down his spine, dread filling his belly at the way he sounded. Sickly sweet, with an almost husky quality to it. 

It made Vincent feel gross, wrong. He didn't like this, didn't like how this stranger was talking to him. He turned his head only slightly, enough to let him see the person. Once he did though, he felt his skin crawl. The man was older, but still looked rather fit. He was looking at Vincent the way a predator looked at meat and it unnerved him.

He heard the man chuckle. It was soft and he didn't like it. Didn't like this. His wings twitched and trembled as he tried to keep perfectly still. 

"I knew I made the right choice with you." There was that sweetness again. "Powerful." The man approached him and Vincent tried to squirm away. Alarm bells going off in his head. He could feel his heart jump into his throat. "Agile." He didn't know what that word meant, but it didn't matter. It was the tone it was said in that gave him the sensation of something slimy, like candy that was already wet or spat out.

When he felt the others fingers on his hips, Vincent gasped. He tensed up even more, just now realizing he was completely exposed. And bound to a bed. Trapped. He heard the blood rushing through his veins as his heartbeat sped up even more. Like high winds whipping past.

Goosebumps rose as the man trailed his fingers up Vincent's sides and around to his chest. He felt them tracing one of his many scars, heard the soft him. He didn't dare look at him though, not again.

"I'm going to enjoy you."

He didn't understand what that meant. Didn't want to find out. So he struggled, pulling on his binds again. His wings flapped wildly. He felt before he heard it, feathers displaced as they hit something in the way. The man's touch disappearing, the grunt.

Then hands were around his wing bone, squeezing and applying pressure. Vincent only struggled more, squirming until he felt pain Lace up his spine. Sensed a creak, as if the bone was about to give out. He let out a sharp gasp and stilled again, heartbeat thundering in his ears. The pressure stopped when he stilled, but the hand didn't move away. Vincent didn't like that.

"I guess we'll do this the hard way, then."

The change in the man's tone, from sugary sweet to cold steel had Vincent panicking again. Instead of struggling, he tried to squirm away, only to pause when the felt the pressure return.

"Ah ah ah. Be a good boy for me. Wouldn't want me to grab the butterfly instead, would you? Or maybe…." The pause was enough for Vincent's curiosity to make him look up. The man was smirking, lips drawn wide and pearly whites in display. The look in his eyes was cruel, cold. Evil. "The snake."

The thought of Lyra or Kai being in his situation made him sick. He must have shown it because the man laughed.

"Thought so." The man let go of his wing and he moved away. "Behave, and they'll be spared. Everyone on the island will. Misbehave, or hurt me? I'll trade you in for one of them. The butterfly will obey, she's always been such a good little  _ pet _ ."

He didn't realize he was shaking his head until the man laughed. "No? No what, pretty bird?"

"...d-don't….don't t-take th-them," he rasped, throat dry. He wasn't sure if it was from the sheer amount of fear he felt, or the drugs they had him on as he was transferred to this man's bed.

The man smirked, turning away from Vincent. "Good choice."

Vincent was at a loss. He was trapped, couldn't escape. Couldn't fight back, even if he wanted to. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, but it wouldn't be good. The only good thing was that it wasn't any of the others. His friends,  _ family _ , were at least safe.

When the man came into view again, Vincent noticed that the clothes he had been wearing were gone. A soft, questioning noise escaped him. More so when the man got onto the bed. 

When he reached to spread his legs, Vincent tensed up. The man looked up at him. He was smiling, but there was a hard edge to it that set warning bells off in Vincent's head. Enough that he forced himself to relax. 

The man settled himself between his spread legs, the predatory look on his face again.

"You're beautiful like this….I bet no one's seen you like this yet. Have they?"

When Vincent didn't answer, just looked away, the man laughed. "Do you know what I'm about to do to you?"

A few seconds passed before Vincent realized the man was waiting for a response. He shook his head slowly with a frown.

"Do you know what sex is?"

Another brief pause before Vincent gave a tiny nod. He understood what it was, that that's how babies were made between adult men and women, but that was it.

"Perfect." He grabbed Vincent's hips, pulling him closer to him. Enough so that they were situated on his lap.

He ignored Vincent's sharp intake of breath, instead digging his fingers into the pale, pale skin. When he moved them away, he could see the starting of bruises on him. Oh, this would definitely be wonderful.

Vincent tensed again, the angle awkward and wrong. He didn't like this. He could feel the others crotch so close to his bare ass and it was uncomfortable. He didn't dare move though, not willing to get the man mad. Only flinching when he dug his fingers into Vincent's hips.

"Let's see if they prepared you like I asked them," the man said. It confused Vincent, at least until he felt fingers on his ass. The man spread him open and Vincent squirmed, only stilling when the man looked up at him sharply.

A finger brushed against his hole and he shivered, biting his lips. He wasn't the brightest person. He hadn't had much of an education to speak of, but it didn't take him very long to put two and two together. 

When that finger pushed into him, Vincent gasped, body tensing up even more.

"Oh, you're tight~ Definitely a virgin~" the man cooed. He leaned down and kissed Vincent's shoulders, nudging his neck up. Vincent hesitated, legs and wings trampling as he fought with himself to stay still. He slowly moved his head, leaving his neck exposed. His eyes screwed shut as he felt the man move closer to his neck, his pulse picking up speed of it was even possible. He sensed the soft press of lips to his neck and shivered.

"This is going to hurt," the man whispered against his neck. 

Vincent shivered again, swallowing thickly. He felt the tears stinging his eyes. Felt them roll down his cheeks. He didn't look at the man, didn't even open his eyes. He was so distracted by his own fear, his despair, that he didn't notice the man pulling his finger out. Only to line up something bigger.

At least until he felt something big push against him. 

Vincent's eyes flew open and he sucked in a breath, holding it as time seemed to slow down. The man huffed above him, but still Vincent refused to look at him. He was tense, not even relaxing when he felt the other pull away.

Only for sharp pain to shoot up his spine seconds later, a silent scream leaving him. 

He heard the groan above him, but it didn't register over the pain of being penetrated, of being stretched open.

Didn't notice the man start to move or the pain fading. His mind had disconnected from his body, letting himself go into autopilot.

  
  


Hours later, Vincent felt himself wake up. Not just as of reconnecting back to his body, but waking up as if he had fallen asleep. He wasn't bound to a bed anymore, in fact, he wasn't even on a bed. He was in a cage, on top of some soft blankets and surrounded by fluffy pillows. It was reminiscent of the ones in the labs, just nicer, almost. More comfortable.

He blinked and at up, only to hiss as a dull ache radiated from his lower back. 

He was confused as to why he was in pain, could feel aches and bruises as he took careful stock of himself. And then he saw the clothes he was wearing. A fluffy, purple robe. It was nicer than the ones in the house on the island. Even the sheets were nicer, softer. Just like….

"Oh," he breathed. He started to shake, wings shivering along with him. Tears stung at his eyes again and he did nothing to stop them. The memories flooded back of what had happened. He felt used. Gross. Disgusted with himself. More so than he usually did. 

  
_ 'At least the others will be safe.' _ It was the only thing that gave him some semblance of comfort as he slowly curled up into the nest of blankets, wings curled protectively around him as he cried silently. Falling into a restless sleep minutes later.


	4. Day 4 - Ritual Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning a Prince of Hell is risky business....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Aleksandr! He's my very human boi, though he has empathic abilities and he's a hunter of supernatural beings (but only the ones that actually do bad things)  
Abaddon is the Prince of Hell my boi thought he could make a deal with  
Both are mine~

He looked down at the human who had the balls to summon him of all beings. His form was gaseous, incorporeal for the moment. But not for long if he could get his way.

"Do we have a deal, demon?"

He chuckled, drifting closer to the human. A human who had the  _ audacity _ to demand things from  _ him _ . A prince of hell. Humans always were so deliciously entitled. Made it so much better when they broke.

Still, this one was interesting. He wasn't afraid of him. He seemed well studied, or else the circle would have been properly made. He would have had a physical form, a dangerous risk many often took with him and the other princes. Those people never lasted long.

He was also rather pretty, too. For a human. Tanned skin, soft curls, freckles, olive colored eyes that were alert. A fighting spirit that would be oh so wonderful to break.

"And what will I get in return?" He asked, deciding to humor him for now. He tried to recall the deal the human had wanted, something about getting more power? Revenge, no doubt. Or maybe protection, though he seemed rather capable. Surely he was able to hold his own in a fight. 

The human paused and frowned. It appeared he hadn't considered this. Abaddon smirked, getting an idea. He would definitely enjoy this. He gave the human another once over before settling on the idea.

"How about this." 

The human looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Still, he didn't stop him and Abaddon took that as a go ahead.

"How about I give you your extra power and you owe me a few favors?"

"What's the catch?"

Abaddon drifted closer, but not too close. He wanted the human to keep thinking the flimsy devil's trap actually worked. And it normally would have, had he been anything other than a Prince of Hell. "You need to finish the circle, let me get my corporeal form." Aleksander glared at him, opening his mouth to surely say no. "Or you can end this summoning right now. I go back, you stay powerless."

"Why the fuck would I let  _ you _ have your body? Demons can't be trusted," he hissed. "I can just summon another one."

He laughed, his gaseous form shivering. "Oh, I forgot humans were so stubborn. So distrusting~" he cooed. "I am no simple demon, as I am sure you know. I am more powerful." He paused and, if he had a mouth, it would be smirking. "Others like me will kill you, you are lucky you are interesting. Or I would have made things difficult....I need a physical body to seal the deal. I hope you understand, but if you do not want your power, so be it." He was lying, but the human didn't need to know that. His form drifted away, closer to the center of the summoning circle.

"NO!" 

Abaddon paused, waiting for the human. Turning his focus back on him, he saw the internal struggle. The way he bit his lip, fists clenching and relaxing, as he thought about it. And the slump of his shoulders as he seemed to accept his fate.

".....fine." The human bit his lip again and sighed heavily. "No funny business though, and I'm not destroying the trap."

Abaddon chuckled darkly. "Of course," he purred. "I would expect no less from such a smart human." 

The human hesitated for a few seconds, only to pick up his chalk again and start finishing the summoning circle. 

Abaddon watched him work and he could feel his excitement rising. It had been a while since he'd had a human to play with. Since anything interested him enough to actually get a physical form.

"What is your name, human?"

The human paused and Abaddon could see the argument he had with himself. It was amusing how conflicted he was getting.

Seeming to make up his mind, though, the human shrugged. "Aleksandr."

He rolled that name in his head a few times. Aleksandr. An adequate name. Nordic in origin by the sounds of it.

As Aleksandr kept working, careful not to break or ruin lines he already had down, Abaddon had been deep in thought. He knew a spell. It needed raw energy to complete it, but it would bind any being of his choosing to him. That way, if Aleksandr tried to run or another tried to take him, Abaddon would always know where he was. And would be able to get him to do whatever he wished. It did have its side effects, but they were unimportant. The idea of binding this human to himself was enticing.

"Alright, it's done. Now what?"

The demon floated down and hummed appreciatively as he examined the circle. "Recite the summon again. My body will form and I will be able to seal the deal." The, 'and to bind you to me,' went unsaid.

Aleksandr only hesitated for a few seconds, before sighing. "Ishmael better thank me for this shit," he muttered under his breath, piquing Abaddon's curiosity. That could wait though.

It took only a few seconds for Aleksandr to recite the spell and he felt the magic tugging him closer to the ground. Could feel his body being pulled from wherever he had left it. It was an odd sensation, like a physical force had grabbed him. Yet it did nothing to his incorporeal form.

Then it started. First the bones enclosed his current amorphous body. Then veins, arteries and nerves twisted around. Organs hot on their trails, with muscle and tendons growing around them to keep them in place. Then the skin and cartilage and the hair.

It was such an odd sensation, letting himself be confined but not. Slowly he let himself settle into his vessel, giving it life where before it was just a fleshy doll.

Once the process was done, Abaddon breathed in deeply, held it, then let it out slowly.

He opened his eyes, bright orange meeting the olive of his new toy. His new pet. 

He curled and uncurled his fingers, flexing and stretching out any kinks and soreness left over by the process. He was completely nude, could feel the cool air on his skin, but he didn't care. He wouldn't need clothes anyway. It's not like he was ashamed of his body either. No, he had made it to entice others; tall, strong, perfectly pale skin and dark haired. He couldn't do much about the eyes or the slight point of his ears, but that was fine. It added to the look. Even his sharp teeth did.

"Okay, now what? How do we seal the deal?" Aleksandr asked, shifting from foot to foot and looking around the abandoned warehouse nervously. 

"Impatient, aren't we?"

Aleksandr grunted, turning away. He was avoiding eye contact. Abaddon could see a hint of color on his cheeks too It was amusing, cute almost. The human was shy.

"I need to get my friend out. He's trapped." 

"Then I won't waste any more time. We'll have to consummate the the ritual right here." He smirked, watching the worry turn into confusion. Once understanding was beginning to shine in his eyes, Abaddon snapped his fingers. A bed appeared behind Aleksandr, rope shooting out of it and wrapping around his wrists and neck.

"Wh- hey! Let me go, you bastard!" He yelled, trying to tug the rope off his neck. It didn't budge, the bindings enhanced with magic. What did happen was, though, was Aleksandr flying backwards onto the bed. There was a split second where Abaddon saw fear and shock flash across his expression as the rope retracted into the bed. He landed with a soft  _ thud _ , wheezing as the rope around his throat had constricted too much.

He loosened it, not wanting the human to pass out. He needed to be awake. For now. The ones on his wrists pulled them over his head, where they stayed.

Abaddon hummed as he crawled into the bed, spreading Aleksandr's legs so he could sit himself between them. He was gasping for air, glaring down the length of his body at him. It had Abaddon feeling excited for what was about to happen. He was so energetic, this would surely be a very strong magical bond.

He then hummed, feeling a wave of… submissiveness roll over him. Brow lifted, he looked down at the human. "An empath?" He murmured, brushing away the sensation. The way Aleksandr's eyes hardened was answer enough and he laughed

"You really thought that would work on me?" He snorted and rolled his eyes, reaching up to painfully grip his chin. "Think again, little empath." Though, this made things even more interesting. Humans with psychic abilities were incredibly rare. What a lucky day~

He leaned in close to Aleksandr's face, his lips brushing those of the human. "I will trade you power and my own strength," he breathed out, smirking. "For favors you must do for me upon request. Whatever those maybe, whenever it may come. This is my deal to you." He closed the distance, kissing Aleksandr and sealing the deal. It was tame, as far as kisses went. Though he deepened it once he was sure the deal was completed.

He snapped his fingers, making Aleksandr's clothes disappear before he let his hands roam over his toned body. He could feel the raised, puckered skin, the smoothness of scars. The hard contours and the softer patches of skin. The dips and curves of his body. This human was far too enticing for his own good.

He broke the kiss only to bite down on Aleksandr's bottom lip making it bleed. As he sucked on it, moaning at the sweet taste of his blood, his hands trailed lower. "You'll make a good little toy~"

That was enough for Aleksandr's struggles to renew, twists his wrists and pulling on the ropes. Legs kicking and bucking to try and get Abaddon away from him. It didn't work though. Not with the way Abaddon smirked against his lips and pressed his body flush against him.

"So much energy, such fire. You'll do nicely indeed~" His licked Aleksandr's lips one last time and pulled away from him. 

Without any warning, Abaddon dug his nails into Aleksandr's inner thigh. It wasn't deep enough to cause a lot of damage, just enough for him to bleed and for the marks to scar. Permanently. 

He ignored the scream and the way Aleksandr tensed up, instead continuing with his task. He muttered the spell under his breath while his other hand held Aleksandr's thigh down. Just in case he decided to try and kick at him.

  
  


The marks began to glow and Aleksander Let out another loud scream. His body was trembling, from the pain, no doubt. Though now that the marks were glowing, he could start what he needed to do to complete the ritual. 

He shoved two fingers inside of Aleksander, groaning at how tight he was and the way he clenched around the digits. "That's right~" he purred, leaning down to scrape his teeth against Aleksandr's exposed neck.

Slowly he started to fuck his fingers into Aleksandr, stretching him. He lavished his neck and shoulders with kisses and bite marks each of which he would suck into dark bruises. 

Abaddon was even pleased to note that he was beginning to moan, his hips rocking against each thrust of his fingers. The human probably didn't realize he was doing this too. He took that as a sign to get on with things.

And so he did.

He pulled his fingers out roughly, taking note of the breathless whine his human let out. "Don't worry, you won't be empty for long~" he purred.

He lined himself up and slowly pushed into Aleksandr. He wanted to savor the way the human felt right now. Pliant, a side effect of the ritual, and deliciously tight.

"You feel so good~" he groaned, pushing in all the way. The moan Aleksandr let out was music to his ears, sending shivers down his spine.

He was too impatient to go slow, thrusting into Aleksandr harshly. He was mostly chasing his pleasure at this point. Though the magic of the spell was definitely giving Aleksandr some as well, spurring him on.

Soon enough, Abaddon could feel his climax approaching. He starts to recite the ritual's incantation again, the sigils on Aleksandr's thigh glowing all the more.

The moment he finishes reciting it, he hurried himself deep into Aleksandr's ass and cums. Aleksandr, too far gone in the pleasure at this point, arches off the bed and clenched around Abaddon as he cums with him. 

The sigils brighten for a few seconds, slowly dying down as both males start to come down from their high.

When Abaddon looks down at Aleksandr, the human is asleep. His shoulders and neck are marked up with bite wounds and hickies. He looks oddly calm, a contrast from his earlier looks.

Abaddon smirks, shivering as he pulls out of the human. Snapping his fingers, they're both dressed. "Looks like I'll be seeing more of you later, my toy~" In a moment of softness, uncharacteristic of him, he leaned down and kissed Aleksandr's temple before teleporting home.


	5. Day 5- Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temptation comes in many different forms~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TECHNICALLY GLADIATOR OUTFIT IS A UNIFORM FITE ME
> 
> So, this features my soft (but also dangerous) boi Vincent. The falcon hybrid who I love (to torture) and have grown too attached to. This time getting some very much wanted of attention~  
Kai is a friend's character~ He's Korean, a pretty boi, looks kinda like a kpop boy and is a snake hybrid~

He had ignored the suit hung on the inside of his room door. He knew the man wanted him to change into it, but he wasn't about to give the old bastard the satisfaction. It was also Japanese. The fuckers gave him, a  _ Korean _ a  _ Japanese _ military uniform. If any of them were standing right there, Kai would have throttled them. As it were, he just tossed the offending thing into his closet. He could burn it later.

So Kai just got dressed as he usually did. Whatever they would be given in return for putting on those things he was sure he wouldn’t need. He made his way down the hallway, spotting Vincent's door. It was slightly ajar, which was odd. The other usually kept it closed.

He knocked on the door, feeling a little worried.

".....C-come in," was the soft reply. He could hear the hesitancy, but shrugged. Vincent had always been rather nervous, so he didn't dwell on it much.

He opened the door enough for him to slip in before closing it behind himself.

"You ok-what the fuck are you wearing?!"

This had to be a cruel joke from the universe. It was obvious what Vincent was wearing. The leather top and skirt gave it away instantly. But rather than covering his lower half completely, like he was sure was the point of the armour, he could see Vincent's boxer shorts. And the pale, pale skin of his legs. 

Vincent had turned around and he saw what was literally a cloth dress in his hands. The falcon looked at him in confusion, then at the dress. Kai could see the red cape and the helmet on his bed. Beside it were the shield and sword, which he hoped were fake.

"I don't know," Vincent whispered. "I don't know how to put this on….or what it is. Um...do...do you know?" His tone was soft, shy. And he was blushing.

Buddha was testing him, he knew he was. Vincent looked for too enticing than what should be legal. Far too innocent.

He took a deep breath, held it, and then released it. He looked up at Vincent again and offered him a smile he hoped wasn't too forced. "Y-Yeah. I can help…..I know how to p-put that on."

The way Vincent brightened up made everything better and worse. He was far too cute, far too hot for his own good. Damn he was in deep.

"Can you help me take it off? I don't think I did it right. There weren't any instructions," he said, setting the cloth dress down on his bed.

Yup. This was definitely a test. And he was failing.

Still, he had promised to help. And so help he would. "Please give me strength Buddha," he whispered under his breath. He didn't catch the odd look Vincent gave him, instead ducking his head as he looked at the leather top.

It was buckled correctly, so Vincent shouldn't be worried about that, but he didn't see a way for it to come off. "Um, where's the buttons? Or the zipper?" He asked, looking back up. Vincent was…. very close. Which is not odd, seeing how close he was, but at this distance he could see the faint scars on the others pale neck and collarbone. One he would love to kos- nope. Not going there.

Vincent gave a soft "oh," before he turned around. The thing was laced up, meaning that the buckled up front were likely for show. 

He started to unlace the thing and he saw just why Vincent thought it was wrong. The string was in the wrong spaces. Some had even been missed.

He smiled as he unlaced it and took off the extra knots that weren't needed. Once he was done, it was easy to slip off of his wings. That's when Kai felt heat rise to his cheeks again. Vincent's back was exposed to him. He could see some of the scars on his body, though they only added to his beauty. He knew Vincent didn't like them though. It made him wonder why. How he got them.

He heard the soft intake of breath from Vincent, felt the others back tense and saw the wings twitch. That's how he realized that he had touched Vincent. Had been mindlessly tracing one of the scars and had moved his hand as of burned by fire.

"U-uh, right….sorry," he apologized. He awkwardly patted Vincent's back, noting that he had relaxed. 

"I-It's okay," Vincent murmured.He had looked over his shoulder and Kai saw that the falcon's face, or what he could see, was a bright red. It was definitely a nice colour on him.

"I...I didn't m-mind."

Kai had to look away because really, Vincent was too much. He could feel himself getting turned on and he felt horrible about it. He was just helping his friend change! His really, really hot friend….who he had a major crush on. Fuck.

"Okay...um. Yeah, th-thats, okay." He grinned, feeling as if his face was just as red. "Um, you can take off the, uh….the skirt right?"

Vincent, for his part, hadn't wanted to move. Or for Kai to stop touching him. His touch had been gentle, as if he was awed by the way Vincent's back looked. Even if it was ugly and scarred. He liked that. It also made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Embarrassed, but not really.

So he was very loathe to move away. He did it still, having wanted to put on the outfit. Now that he had help, he was going to accept it.

He shimmied out of the skirt, standing in front of Kai in only his boxer shorts. He felt a little unsure of himself and moved his wings to hide himself. Though he paused and instead just folded his wings behind himself. He hoped Kai didn't mind.

  
  


Kai absolutely  _ did not _ mind. He did his best to not stare. He knew Vincent didn't like it, but the other hybrid was  _ hot _ . He was in way too deep.

"No-Now wha-what?" Vincent asked.

Kai blinked up at him in confusion, eyes slowly drifting over to the clothes. Right. 

"R-Yeah. Um…..you put that." He pointed at the dress looking thing. "On first. It's supposed to ma-make things more comfortable for you. And, uh, offer more protection."

Vincent blinked at him. And then at the linen dress. "Oh," he whispered. It didn't make sense, but he wasn't about to question Kai. He trusted Kai.

So he got the dress and slipped it on feet first. He then turned around. "Can y-you tie it?"

"Su-Sure." He got close to Vincent again, sad to see all that beautiful pale skin go. Maybe he could just take it rig- he needed to  ** _stop_ ** .

He breathed in deeply and then let it go, smelling something in the air. It was probably just his imagination, though, so he started to tie up the strings on the cloth. 

"Okay, now we put on that top again. But let me fix it for you, yeah?"

Vincent nodded and handed the top of the outfit to him. Kai say on Vincent's bed, moving the cape out of the way, and sighed. Well, time to get to work.

  
  


In the end, it had been interesting. As he helped Vincent get dressed, Kai found himself pressed up close against the falcon hybrid. He had to force himself not to touch him again. At least, not on purpose. His fingers had brushed against his wings a few times and they felt just as soft as he had always imagined. He hoped one day Vincent would let him touch them properly. 

For now though, it was good enough. Although. Looking at Vincent, completely in uniform, made the feelings from earlier come in. Vincent looked  _ ravishing _ . It was so unfair. 

“Fuck it,” Kai growled, getting up in Vincent’s personal space and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

ANd when the other hybrid kissed back, shy and unsure, he felt himself relax. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled against Vincent’s lips. “Just, tell me if I should go. Or if I should stay.” His eyes were closed, realizing too little too late just how badly this could have gone for him. That this may still go for him.  _ ‘I fucked up.’ _

He was surprised, then, to feel hands gripping his clothes. Wings circling around him. “....p-please do-don’t go.” 

Whatever had held him back disappeared at those words and he brought Vincent in for deep, desperate kiss.


	6. Day 6 - Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really loves the noises they make~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all so late, omg, rip
> 
> This has Vesta once more~ My lovely genderfluid sex demon~  
This also has Tawazun, the fused deity of balance who created the universe~ (He's part Zaz and part Sayyid) He is owned by JudeJube as well!

"Tawazun? Zaz?" Vesta asked, unsure which of the beings they would find in Zaz's room.

"Come in." The voice was low, but had an air of calm.

Vesta smiled and walked in, making a beeline for the god. They crawled into the bed and cuddled up to the god. "Missed you~" they hummed, enjoying the closeness and his warmth.

"Did you now?" He asked, chuckling softly. He ran his fingers through their hair, also enjoying the feeling of them pressed close to him. The answering him had him smiling. He pulled them closer to him and he hummed.

He was glad that they were here, he had been missing them too. And he was certain they wanted to do more than just cuddle. Something he would be more than happy to give to them. Though not without teasing.

He trailed his fingers along their lower back, briefly brushing the spot where their tail met their back. He could feel the shiver that went through them and the way they shifted. He waited for them to make the first move, not letting it on that he knew what they wanted.

He felt Vesta move before he could do anything. They sat on his lap, making themselves comfortable. In the process they ground down against him and he groaned. The breathy moan Vesta gave in response to their own pleasure was wonderful. He wanted to hear more of them. Among other things.

"Looks like someone is hungry." He whispered, reaching up to brush hair out of their face. He smiled when Vesta leaned into his touch. 

Vesta kissed the palm of Tawazun's hand, cupping it with one of their own. "Yes," they breathed. "But I missed you too….I want to spend time with you. I'm hungry, can we fuck first?"

Tawazun chuckled, fond and amused all at once. "And what will I be getting out of this, hmmm Pet?" He did want to sleep with them, but he did enjoy teasing them. He loved hearing the things they came up with to get him to sleep with them. Though they didn't have to try too hard.

"Me," Vesta whispered. They moved his hand from their cheek and kissed his palm again. "A good time." They nipped at his fingertips, piquing Tawazun's curiosity. "Cuddles." They sucked on the tips as they made eye contact with Tawazun. Only to roll their hips downward and moan against the fingertips. 

They made a beautiful visage and he could feel the love that he, and Zaz, felt for them. The love they felt for him and for Zaz, But most importantly, the  _ need _ they felt for  _ him _ . He loved it when they thought of him and he pulled them down for a deep kiss. 

Vesta moaned into the kiss, their hands slipping under the robes he wore and onto his smooth skin. "Tawazun~" they moaned, pulling away. "Need you~"

"Is that so?" He asked breathlessly. "Show me, Pet~"

Vesta groaned and rocked their hips against his slowly. It dragged a moan out of them, their nails scratching the deity's chest. "O-Oh~ Pl-Please~" they moaned. "Need y-you, wa-want y-you~"

Tawazun rocked his hips up when they rolled theirs downward, enjoying the way their breath hitched. The moaned "my god," had him shivering pleasantly. 

"Keep going. You can do better than this, love."

Vesta whined at the pet name and kissed him again. It wasn't as deep as before, but it was no less passionate. "Any-Anything for you m-my l-lord~" It was said between moans as they started to rock their hips downward slowly. Moans and mewls being dragged out of them with each movement.

Tawazun moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of them on him. Of the noises they made and the visual they presented. Needy and desperate for sex. For  _ him _ .

"Who am I to you, love?"

"M-mmy god~" Vesta groaned. They gasped when he thrust upward, another moan slipping past their lips. "M-my m-mmmmate~ Ta-Tawazzun~" 

Magic covered their hands as it tries to disrobe him. He had mercy on them and let it do what it needed. They were skin to skin now and he gripped their hips, pushing them down against him. His tentidick rubbed at their entrance. "Tawazun!" Slipping from their lips and shivers going through them. 

"Pl-please, mate, m-my lord~ need you, my god, please, want y-you~" they pleaded, rocking their hips downward again. Only for their next words to be cut off by a moan again, one caused by Tawazun meeting their downward motion with his upward one.

"H-hhah~ Plea-please~ Mmmmmh~ Lo-love you, Tawa-Tawazun~ My g-god, m-maaaaaate~"

"Such pretty sounds you make," Tawazun breathed. Vesta mewled in return, a soft "please" leaving them. He brought them down for another deep kiss, his tongue slipping into their mouth to toy with theirs. Their muffled moans spurred him on.

He held them in place by their hip and rolled his hips up against them slowly. His ribbed tentidick catching at their entrance and dragging each time.

The moment Tawazun broke the kiss, he lined himself up with their entrance and pushed them down onto his tentidick. Vesta screamed and tensed up, squeezing him. They were always so tight and he felt himself moan at how delicious they felt around him. "You t-take me so well~" he purred, enjoying the way they clenched around him again at that. 

He waited, letting Vesta adjust to him and rubbing soothing circles onto their thigh.

When Vesta relaxed and rolled their hips experimentally, Tawazun took that as a sign to continue. And so he did, slowly thrusting up into them. He gripped their hips with both hands to keep them from speeding up. 

The pace was tortuously slow.

"Ma-Mate~" they groaned, gasping when he thrust in particularly hard. Making sure the ridges on his tentidick dragged against their insides. The moans and the way they clenched around him making him do it again.

"M-More~" Vesta groaned. They tried to roll their hips again, but Tawazun's hold on them didn't allow it. They whined and breaded themselves closer to him. "Pl-please, m-mate~"

Tawazun hummed softly, leaning in to capture their lips in a kiss. "Keep begging," he murmured into the kiss. He reached behind them and caught Vesta's tail. He rubbed at the spade rip as he trailed kisses and nips down their back and shoulder. He groaned when they tightened around him, the cries and mewls that left them music to his ears.

"What lovely sounds~" he murmured against their neck. "But you were trying to ask for something, what was it again pet?" He asked. He kissed their collarbone, spotting the mark left on it. Leaving another kiss on it, he bit down on the mark and sucked. At the same time, he teased the tip of their tail again and thrust deep into them.

"W-wa-AAAAH! Tawazun!" They screamed, clenching tightly around his tentidick. They rocked their hips downward, whining pitifully when they couldn’t. “Pl-please, love, please mor-more, fast-faster, want y-you, want m-more, Tawazun, mate, lo-love you, pl-please~”

The god chuckled, kissing the bite mark they left them. “Very well, love,” he whispered. He rolled them over carefully, laying Vesta don onto the bed gently. He leaned down and kissed their stomach, smiling at the little gasp they let out. He moved wrapped their legs around his waist , pleased when Vesta hooked them there. He then pulled out slowly, getting moan out of them before he snapped his hips forward, thrusting into them quickly and deeply.

Vesta choked on their moan, arching up into him. He didn’t give them any time to recover or think, just kept thrusting into them hard and fast. 

  
  


Moments later, Vesta was moaning loudly and writing under him. “Cl-Close,” they gasped, crying out when he made his tentidick thrash inside of them. 

“Me too,” he breathed, mouthing at their collarbone. He picked up the pace, moaning under his breath.

Soon enough, Vesta clenched tightly around him and arched off the bed. “TAWAZUN!” they cried out, nails digging into his back. He followed shortly after, groaning as he bit their collarbone again and riding out his orgasm.

Vesta whined softly, breathing heavily as they felt themselves relax. They could feel the tiredness creeping up on them and they fought to stay awake.

A chuckle by their ear had them shivering. “....” They tried to talk, but nothing came out and Vesta could feel their cheeks heating up.

Tawazun had felt the little intake of breath before they were set to speak, but when Vesta said nothing, he lifted himself up from between their shoulder and neck. The redness of their face and the way they wouldn’t look at him had him smiling. “Can’t speak?” he teased.

Vesta huffed and flicked his hand with their tail. It was still wrapped around his wrist, not that either of them minded. 

Tawazun chuckled, becoming more and more amused as he felt the spade tip of their tail start flicking against his hand. “Do not worry, you will be able to speak soon,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss them. Vesta melted into it, only making a tiny noise of discomfort as he pulled out. He could heal them, but he liked knowing that they lost their voice because of him. It was a good feeling. Later he would take care of them, for now Tawazun pulled Vesta closer. He kissed their temple and wrapped an arm protectively around them. With his other hand, he summoned a blanket and laid it over them both. “Sleep Vesta. I will be here for you when you wake.”

The demon yawned and nodded. They leaned up and kissed the corners of his lips before snuggling up to him. Within seconds, they had fallen asleep.


	7. Day 7 - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lace and spice and everything nice~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have two babs from the same universe as Vincent and Kai!
> 
> Angela (or Angie) is mine~ She is a tiger hybrid and is built like an amazonian goddess. A mexican one, but shshsshhshshs. She's also hella strong~   
Lan is Sinuzaki's boi~ He is her bae and of Philippine ancestry~ He's a lil shorter than Angie, but boi can pack a punch~ He is a honey badger hybrid and a handsome boi~
> 
> They love each other so much, like damn guys.   
(this is unfinished, I will edit it to add the rest later, I just felt bad that I was giving my other challenge more love than this one, so here)

Angela looked at the bits of fabric on her bed. If they could even be counted as such. The bra and underwear had so little fabric, the lace and mesh leaving nothing to the imagination. It was soft though. Felt a little comfortable. 

She was sure this was for the old farts sick pleasure and she had half a mind to burn it where he could see it. But.

She smirked as an idea formed. Angela grabbed the bra and undies, as well as a short dress from her closet. It was one she rarely wore and left to shower. She also left a note on Lan's door, one she hoped the still sleeping hybrid would see. 

She wasn't about to let the old fuck have his way. Of course not. But that didn't mean  _ she _ couldn't have some fun with it. She also knew exactly where she could enact her plan.

  
  


It was a few hours before Angela heard the rustling of leaves. She smiled, keeping her back turned. She didn't have to sniff the air or turn around to know it was Lan. 

"Woah, what's the occasion?" Lan asked, whistling. Angela had been facing the entrance of the cave, back to him. She knew the dress was short, the thing barely reaching mid-thigh. It was skin tight too, clinging to her like a second skin. So she knew he was getting quite the view of her legs and her ass, which was perfect. 

She snickered and turned around. "None, I just wanted to have some fun~" she hummed, sauntering over to him. She leaned down to give him a slow, passionate kiss. She purred when Lan not only returned it, but also put his hands on her hips. Excitement tingled down her spine. 

"I have a surprise for you. But first," she motioned to the caves. "Privacy~"

Lan smirked and nodded. He moved away, letting his eyes roam over her body again and damn. He was one lucky guy. Angela was a  _ goddess _ . And she could crush him with her thighs, so that was a huge plus.

"Well, then lead the way~"

Angela turned back around and led the way into the cave system they had found. She trailed her fingers along the wall. She flicked on the flashlight she brought with her, more for convenience than actually needing it.

Soon enough they were at the opening of a circular room. There were a few torches lit along the wall, partially illuminating the center of the room. There was a pile of blankets spread out and stacked over each other on the floor. 

And a cooler a few feet away.

"You really planned this out, didn't you? Even made us lunch."

Angela snorted. She took his hand and led him to the center of the room. "We're going to be here a while~ I wanted time with you  _ without _ having to be interrupted for whatever reason they come up with. That's gonna be Kai's problem today." She sat down on the blanket pile and patted the side for Lan to join in. When he did, she scooted closer to him. 

"Well, look at you, taking charge," Lan said, snickering. While he wasn't particularly fond of the guy, he had his uses. "I'm glad to know I have you all to myself. Especially with this secret surprise you have for me~"

She grinned and stood back up. She looked down at Lan, making sure his attention was solely on her. And it was, it always was and that sent a thrill through her. 

She grabbed the hem of her short dress, thankful for it, and pulled it over her head in one fell swoop. She let the garment drop as she made sure to show off her body. And the lacy lingerie.

Lan's eyes roamed over her body, taking in the sight of the sheer orange fabric. The way the lace did nothing to cover up the important parts, though it tried. If before he thought she was a goddess, there were no words for her at this moment. Except for, "Amazing."

Angela's grin widened. Her tail swished behind her, turning slowly so ye could get a better look at her. The low whistle was proof enough that he definitely enjoyed the show. "I figured you'd like a private showing~ The first and  _ only _ one~"

He didn't want to think about where she got them, or why. It wasn't worth it, especially since he knew. But he was definitely glad she was doing this only for him. That  _ he _ got to see her in this first. "You thought wrong Angel," he purred.

He got up and stepped close to her, enough for them to be chest to chest. He then leaned up and kissed her deeply, his hands sliding up her stomach slowly. He needed to touch her. Wanted her. 

Angela's hands weren't idle either. They trailed down his back, only to pull him in closer.

"I feel a little under dressed," Angela purred once she broke the kiss. "Why don't you join me?" 

Lan hummed, one hand reaching down to snap her thong. The smack to his arm was worth it for the little noise of surprise she made. 

"Get undressed, you shit," she huffed, hands on her hips.

Lan would be lying if she didn't look fucking hot like that. "Fine, fine, I'll get naked." The first thing to come off was his shirt. He flung it in a random direction without a care. The next to go were his pants and before he even got the zipper down, he could feel Angie's eyes on him.

So he made a show about it, smirking as he oh so slowly unzipped them. He hooked his fingers under them and started to pull them down inch by agonizing inch.

Angela was biting her bottom lip and already toying with her thong by the time she was done. Her tail curled in on itself and relaxed, only to curl up again. He could tell she was getting impatient, could smell how wet she was. And he was sure she could smell how ready to get on with things he was too.

So he went up to her again, pressed chest to chest and brought her down for a kiss. She moaned into it again, her hands going to his hips. He could feel her nails on his skin and it had him shivering. Fuck, he loved her.

He slid a hand down her stomach. It trailed lower and lower, until it stopped at the top of her thong. The fabric was flimsy at best, it was going to be ruined by the end of this.  _ 'Good,' _ was the only thought he could manage before he slipped his hand into the thong. 

He felt the gasp, her mouth opening slightly and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked at hers and then her sharp canines. All the while his hand started to play with her. He pressed and rubbed her clit, enjoying the way she squirmed.

"Lan, f-fuck," she groaned breathlessly, breaking the kiss. "D-down," she breathed, another moan slipping out of her.

He wanted to tease her about it, but he wasn't in the mood. Not right now, later though. So he stopped and slipped his hand out of her underwear, lowering himself to the ground. He watched Angie hesitate, before she did so as well. Though rather than sitting, she laid down with her legs spread for him.

"Do you want…?" She asked softly, eyes trailing to his crotch before going back up. And really. His stomach shouldn't do those stupid little flips at how considerate she was.  _ `I don't deserve her.' _ flashed through his head, but he ignored it. Maybe he didn't, but she wanted him and that's what mattered here. 

That and the way she was laying down, ready for him. "Yeah," he breathed, moving to sit between her legs. He trailed his hands up her strong, muscled thighs and groaned. She was  _ his _ . "Yeah, I really want."

Angela smirked and reached up for him, bringing him down for a soft, sweet kiss. It was a contrast to the others, to their intentions. But it was just as great. "Anything for you, my princess~" she purred, and Lan couldn't help but laugh at the use of his nickname.

"Let me eat my dessert first though~ She's laid out for me all nice and pretty~" He felt the shiver that went through her as he ran his hands along her inner thighs. The shaky breath she let out when he stopped just before her crotch had him smiling. A small bit of payback for the teasing. 

When his hands went back up, her breath hitched. He didn't stop though, slipping one hand under the small bit of cloth. His finger brushed against her clit and the breathy little moan she let out sent shivers down his spine. His eyes never left her crotch, able to see everything he did to her. She may as well have been fully nude. “Beautiful~” he breathed, voice low and gruff. He knew what it did to Angie too, felt the shiver go through her and the way her cheeks darkened. Oh, he was going to have so much fun.


End file.
